The present specification is related to an automatic weight stack controller for fitness equipment.
Every fitness equipment is provided with a frame in common, on the base of which weights are stacked around vertical guides, which weights can be raised by means of a central cable, pivoted on a pulley on top of the frame. All the weights have a vertical hole in the center thereof, and the central cable is attached to a vertical rod that passes through the holes of all the weights. At the middle level of each of the weights, said rod is provided with a transversal hole that matches with a transversal hole in each weight, and both holes are co-linear in their resting condition. A bolt is introduced in the hole of the corresponding weight at the desired load, and passes through the corresponding hole of the rod. While a fitness exercise is being carried out, the rod is raised by the cable, the bolt raises both the weight where it is fit and all the remaining weights that are supported thereon. In this condition, the bolt makes it possible to determine the number of weights that will be raised and, therefore, the load that is suited to the exercise and the user is selected.
In many fitness units with their levers, bar bells, seats and backrests, the frame together with its weights would be in such a position that the user would not have to raise his supported body to reach the load selecting bolt and change the load. To this aim, the units should be provided with a large number of pulleys so that the pathway of the cable can suit both the unit and the special position of the frame.
The rising movement of the weights can be dangerous in the event the feet, hands, or fingers are caught between the heavy weights and the other ones.
The frames are then coated on their contour, all over their height, however, there should be a gap where the selecting bolt can be located in the selected weight.